


o y y y

by shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, P damn gay, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi is probably gonna wake up with a sore back later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o y y y

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Azumane Asahi Week last year for Day Two: relationships. I'm only just getting around to putting it here.

Kisses between the two were a common occurrence, neither being bashful in the security of an empty home.

 

Usually, Asahi couldn’t stand the suffocating quiet, it caused him to feel like the walls were going to fall in. A sense of dread shook him to the core, sweat lining his palms as his body trembled in response to that teetering sensation. He normally ended up with the TV on, something to light up the darkest parts of his home and make him feel less alone

 

That was the usual.

 

Thankfully his boyfriend was lightning incarnate.

 

Every laugh coursed through Asahi like a surge, the breaths that puffed up against his lips every time he and Nishinoya parted were electric. A vibration was all it took to set him off, it was like his abnormally heavy body became light in response to the ethereal creature Nishinoya was. There was something carnal that lay dormant in him, Asahi felt, Nishinoya just knew how to pull it out.

 

That would explain part of the reason why he towered over Nishinoya now, thighs bracketing the shorter boy’s waist. His favorite sweater tossed off to the side because it was “far too cream colored to exist why are you even wearing that”.

 

Asahi didn’t argue, he knew Nishinoya didn’t mean it. The glint in those golden eyes spoke other words, coaxing, whispers of promises.

 

Asahi leaned down, resting forearms on either side of Nishinoya’s body. He brushed the rounded tip of his nose against the soft expanse of Nishinoya’s cheek, “Is there something about this that you find funny?” He asked, letting a smile display itself fully over his lips.

 

Nishinoya hummed in response, bringing his arms over and slipping them over Asahi’s shoulders. His hands followed the slope downward, fingertips smoothing Asahi’s upper back slowly, “Nothin in particular, just indulging myself.”

 

“Just added that one to your vocabulary?” Asahi teased.

 

“I pay attention only to the things that will serve me later,” Nishinoya replied indignantly, turning his head away from Asahi.

 

Asahi stifled the chuckle that rose from his gut, completely awestruck by Nishinoya. How distinct he was, and it had nothing to do with his rather unique appearance. Nishinoya glowed, more than he probably knew or cared to admit. The gold that decorated a part of his hair had nothing on the brilliant sheen that covered Nishinoya from head to toe. A raging fire, sparks of electricity, it never changed. Even on his worst days, that fire remained, although it threatened to consume than fuel.

 

Nishinoya was a force, one he used to not understand. One he unwravled and enveloped himself in selfishly. Though, Asahi wouldn’t have stopped himself if given the opportunity.

 

Asahi moved, trailing light kisses and nips along the length of Nishinoya’s jaw, lavishing the bone. He felt hands slowly crawl up from their place on his back, brushing against the stray hairs that rested against the back of his neck. Asahi could feel the slight tugs at his poorly made bun, feeling it slowly come undone under Nishinoya’s ministrations before falling apart all together.

 

Asahi raised himself up on his palms, trying to blow the newly freed brown hairs out of his line of sight.

 

“What is it with you and doing that?” He questioned pointedly, brows raised in Nishinoya’s direction.

 

Nishinoya only shrugged, hands tentatively pulling hair behind Asahi’s ears, “Dunno, force of habit maybe?”

 

His fingers lingered, smile soon settling on Nishinoya’s face. Digits soon dragged forward, dull fingernails dragging over the scratchy skin of Asahi’s jaw, lulling Asahi closer without putting much effort. Nishinoya was alluring after all. He never had to do much to get Asahi to close the space between their mouths, lips meshing together so perfectly that if Asahi truly believed in clichés he’d assume they were made for each another.

 

Putting as much weight as he could on one hand, Asahi slid the other up the length of Nishinoya’s arm. Calloused fingers traversed over open plains of somewhat tan skin, taking note of the slight indentations that decorated the limb. He always took the time to kiss and map out all the spots he found on those forearms, memorizing the placement of old marks while categorizing the new ones. They weren’t serious injuries, just the usual ones Nishinoya got as a result of the sport they played.

 

Didn’t mean they weren’t important though.

 

He slipped in a kiss or two more, savoring those lips before parting away and bringing his mouth against the vertical slope of Nishinoya’s arm. Asahi could practically feel those golden eyes on him, burrowing into him with the same effect his hands would have had. He didn’t let that stop him, closing his damp lips over one of the new bruises, dragging that clinging skin over the mark. Underneathe him, he could feel Nishinoya shift, abdomin clenching slightly as his breath stilled for a brief second.

 

Asahi shifted his attention completely on Nishinoya, brown eyes clashing with gold as he peppered kisses upward, clamping down on the junction of Nishinoya’s hand and wrist. His back hurt, having to curl over at an awkward angle to make up for their height difference, but endurance came from desire.

 

He’d regret it later, but that thought escaped him when Nishinoya let out a breathy ‘ahh..’ in response.

 

“Ya know, it’d be so much better if y’ worshipped my mouth instead,”

 

“Too easy.”

 

“Not easy, just what I want s'all,” The last few words trailed off into more of a whisper, Nishinoya slowly coming off the bed, using his opposite arm to keep himself as upright as possible in their position.

 

“No fun in that.”

 

“Well, if ya like it so much that y’ ain’t payin’ my mouth any attention…”

 

Nishinoya’s lips twisted into a playful grin as he pulled his wrist out of Asahi’s hand, pressing his palm against Asahi’s mouth instead.

 

“Love it the way you love me.”

 

Asahi took it upon himself to part his lips, pressing kisses against the lines that made up the underside. Tongue slipped out curiously, tracing the contours, eyelashes fluttering as he followed up the length of Nishinoya’s thumb. The shorter boy curled the digit as he neared the second juncture of his thumb, plump lips catching and pulling slightly due to the constrast in their respective flesh.

 

“Disgustin’” Nishinoya sang, crinkling his nose playfully.

 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t like it, right?”

 

Nishinoya trailed fingerpads over the curvature of Asahi’s bottom lip, shivering when Asahi breathed out purposely against him. His lips had long since dried, but with one exhalation and the quick slip of a tongue he remedied that. That mouth clung to the tough underside of Nishinoya’s fingers as though they’d be the last thing to touch them. Asahi lavished them, worshipped each single digit with every lingering kiss like every moment would slip. How he caressed them, the way Nishinoya knew, the way he did any other part of him.

 

The way he accepted Nishinoya’s masks.

 

“Damn straight,” Nishinoya mumbled quietly when Asahi stilled his movements.

 

Asahi smiled and sat straight up again, Nishinoya choosing to lay back down, dropping his hand and flexing his fingers. A tingling sensation settled over his digits, wondering how long that feeling would last.

 

Wondered how long he could stare at Asahi before he got bored.

 

Nishinoya’s eyes scanned the other boy, eyeing the brown hair that spilled slightly on either side of Asahi’s face, framing rounded cheeks. That genuine smile and those dark eyes that held no secrets.

 

Yeah, he never would.

 

“How long til your dad gets home?” Nishinoya asked, patting his fingertips along the tops of Asahi’s thighs, scratching against the cloth that covered them.

 

Ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks, Asahi kept his eyes on Nishinoya, following every movement of those all too familiar digits, “He gets out late today, around eight…” He responded, ignoring how dry his throat was getting.

 

“I wanna see if these work faster here than they do on the court,” Nishinoya commented, licking his lips the way he had a habit of doing when he was focused, though at the moment he seemed more mesmorised, transfixed–the same look he gave ice pops.

 

Asahi swallowed, shifting slightly as Nishinoya slid his thumbs up the inseam of his uniform pants, never reaching far by reaching just far enough to illicit a reaction.

 

“Are you really knocking my performance right now,”

 

“There is never a bad time for critism on the things y’ gotta work on, Asahi-san,” Nishinoya replied with a shake of his head, looking up at him with a gaze that splashed more red on Asahi’s face.

 

“Would you let me?”

 

There it was, the question he always asked. Nishinoya never went forward without Asahi’s approval, he never did more than he was allowed. The boy of a million masks, all of them dropped and shattered along the floor whenever they had moments similar to this one. Nothing ever had to lead to anything, there were days where the two would stop here. No continued instigation, but likewise, there were days where the two ended up in a tangled heap. Limbs intertwined, connected just for the sake of it.

 

Because why not. Because they could.

 

Asahi reached fingers up, grasping the first button of his shirt, meeting Nishinoya’s eyes head on before responding.

 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna go make lollipops.
> 
> I'm @shafusu on tumblr.


End file.
